Until Next Time
by BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: Until next time. He said, before he teleported, leaving her alone.


Author's Note: Hi yes Hi I'm back from the dead. This is a request from ChocoMhilo and they wanted a Kyd Wykkyd/Raven story. I know it's not exaaaactly Kyd/Raven buut as an excuse I'm going to say that this is the first time I've written Kyd and also it's been months since I've shown my face in the Teen Titans fandom so I'm a little rusty. All and All, I do like how this turned out and I hope you like it to! Enjoy. Also I know it's short I wrote this at school and I was pressed for time.

* * *

Raven made her way up the stairs towards the roof of the tower in silence. It was a rainy night out, and while the tower was usually bustling with noise, the rest of the team had decided on a night out, leaving her at peace. The moment she entered the outside world, her magic formed a small shield to protect her from getting wet. She made it to the center and began levitating, closing her eyes as she began meditating, focusing on the pitter patter of the rain, She kept her breathing silent and calm as she chanted her mantra in her head. She frowned when she felt a presence. It wasn't any of the H.I.V.E brats, nor was it Slade. She frowned harder as she tried to make out who it was. Whoever was on the roof with her was masking their aura, and it was bothering her. She stopped floating and let her feet hit the ground. She pulled her hood up, before the cover vanished and she turned around, scanning the area. The space was empty. Just a false sense of security it provided for those who lurked in the shadows. She braced herself and stood straighter. "I know you're here. You can't try to ambush me and let me warn you I am not afraid to use force to drag you out." She called out in a flat voice. She heard rustling and watched as the intruder stepped out of the shadows. She'd recognised him before.

"Kyd Wykkyd." She confirmed. The mutation nodded and watched her. "What do you want. Are any of the H.I.V.E brats with you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Kyd simply put a hand up.

 _I'm not here for trouble._ He spoke telepathically. She gave a silent scoff. "Like I'm going to believe that." She countered, keeping her guard up. Kyd flashed her a calm smile. _Really, I'm not. I'm here because.. Well I mostly wanted to get a better view at you._ Raven blinked at bit at that, taken by surprise. Then she narrowed her eyes again. "Why would you want a better look at me? Are you studying me to find my weaknesses?" She accused. Kyd Shook his head. _No. I find you interesting. You're one of the most powerful titans, and you took down your father Trigon even if you were supposed to be part of the prophecy._

"How did you know that?" She asked, blinking in surprise. Kyd simply gave her another smile. _Like I said, I'm not here for trouble. I'm here just to.. Well talk to you, I guess._ Raven took a breath, before she sighed. "Alright, fine. Let's go inside, then. I don't know if you can get sick, but I'm wet." She said, walking towards the door. Kyd followed her towards it, and she turned back around. "I swear, if you even think about giving any codes of this tower to H.I.V.E I will tear you from limb to limb." She warned him. Kyd's ruby red eyes widened and he gave a curt nod. She covered the code input and quickly typed it in. The lock beeped and flashed green, letting them in. As soon as they were inside, she turned on the heat and went to the kitchen. "Tea?" She asked.

 _Yes, thank you._ He replied as she began making the tea. "So, what made you think I was interesting besides the whole Trigon situation which I have yet to know how you found out about the prophecy." Kyd sat down on the chair by the island table and pondered on that for a moment. _You have dark magic, like myself, yet instead of fighting for the destruction of the world, you chose to fight against it with people unlike yourself, but power wise and personality wise. I found that interesting._ He said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. Raven looked at him from the corner of her eye and made a small noise. "I chose to fight over here because I wanted to prove to my father that I don't have to follow some prophesy. That isn't my destiny, as you can see. Robin showed me that." She said, nodding a bit as the water finished heating up. She placed the boiling water into two cups and placed the tea bags into it, before passing one to Kyd. "I'm surprised not to see Angel attached to you by the hip." Kyd chuckled a bit.

 _Angel and I do separate, alright? We aren't always together. While I like having her around, it's nice to be alone sometimes._ Raven nodded. She understood the feeling. It was like how she felt with the Titans at times. She did like having them around, they made her feel happy and like she belonged, but there were times where it all just became too much and she needed space. They stayed like that, talking for a few hours. She had to admit, he was more interesting then she gave him credit for. He was nice as well, and he seemed to understand her. The biggest flaw was that he fought for the other side, but even that didn't stop her from wanting something akin to a friendship with him. He was probably the only one who could relate to her with dark magic. She began sensing the other Titan's auras and she sighed. "I'm afraid it's time for you to go. The other Titans are coming up and I don't think they would like you being here." Kyd nodded and flashed her a smile. _Until next time._ He said, before he teleported, leaving her alone. She didn't quite like it this time around, but she simply ignored it and got to washing the dishes. He did say until next time. So all she had to do was wait.


End file.
